


Rivers and Lakes, Towns and Cities

by theleakypen



Series: Rhûnlanders [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Elf Baoshan Sanren, Elf Xiǎo Xīngchén, First Meetings, Gen, Human Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn, M/M, Rhûn, Yes they're still Asian in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleakypen/pseuds/theleakypen
Summary: Baoshan Sanren always said that the world west of the Mountain was full of corruption and iniquity, that the Western Elves were liars to a one, and that the gods they called the Valar were betrayers. But Xiao Xingchen was a young Elf, bright-eyed and curious, and nothing could keep him on the Mountain when he determined to go, so the sànrén who no longer wandered gave him her reluctant blessing and enjoined him never to return.--Wherein Baoshan Sanren's mountain is a Rhûnish version of Rivendell.
Relationships: Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn & Xiǎo Xīngchén, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén
Series: Rhûnlanders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Rivers and Lakes, Towns and Cities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaos_Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Librarian/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my dear friend! I hope that this little prequel brightens your day. <3

Baoshan Sanren always said that the world west of the Mountain was full of corruption and iniquity, that the Western Elves were liars to a one, and that the gods they called the Valar were betrayers. But Xiao Xingchen was a young Elf, bright-eyed and curious, and nothing could keep him on the Mountain when he determined to go, so the sànrén who no longer wandered gave him her reluctant blessing and enjoined him never to return.

The lands that Westerners called Rhûn were many and varied, and Xiao Xingchen traveled them with optimism and curiosity that defied despair, even when it seemed as though his master’s words would be proven true, for the world west of the Mountain  _ was  _ full of iniquity and corruption, and Xiao Xingchen’s heart bled to see mortals suffer while his Elven kin back on the Mountain lived lives of peace, safety, and ease. So he did his best to help where he could.

It was on his travels that Xiao Xingchen first met Song Lan, whose courtesy name was Zichen. He was a travelling swordsman and a follower of the Way. Xiao Xingchen had been set upon by bandits, and though he held his own, the stranger’s horsetail whisk swept through the bandits as easily as if they were mosquitoes in truth—tangling their swords, tripping their feet, sending them flying into each other’s paths. 

After the fray, Xiao Xingchen bowed to Song Zichen in gratitude and asked to learn from him the use of the horsetail whisk. Thus, they began to travel together. 

Xiao Xingchen learned that Song Zichen was a quiet, humorless Man, but that his sternness hid a heart as moved by human suffering as Xiao Xingchen’s. Song Zichen taught him the ways of Men, and together they wandered the rivers and lakes, the towns and cities, of Rhûn. They bargained at market stalls and spoke with great dragons, defended small farms and great merchant caravans. And when Xiao Xingchen began to look with longing west toward the Sea of Rhûn, Song Zichen smiled his dry little smile and said that he knew a ship’s captain familiar with long sea voyages.

“You don’t have to come with me, Zichen,” Xiao Xingchen said, pressing his hand. 

And Song Zichen shook his head, still smiling, and told him: “If you should go, Xingchen, I shall not wish to stay.”


End file.
